


Game of Thrones Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Beric Dondarrion x Reader

**Imagine laying by the fire with Beric while he tells you about his many scars and how the Lord of Light resurrected him each time.**

“What about this one - on your side?”

“An axe did that to me.”

“And here, on your belly?”

“I’ve a knife to thank for that.”

“I’ll have to relay my gratitude to Thoros for bringing you back so that we could be here together now.”

“Thank the Lord of Light. It’s him that’s given me life again and again.”


	2. Gendry Waters x Reader

**Imagine Gendry crafting a weapon for you and helping you practice every chance he had.**

“Keep your feet planted when you swing, y/n.”

“I’m trying. This thing’s heavier than it looks.”

“You’ll build up your strength the more you use it. Now - again.”


	3. Sansa Stark x Reader

**Imagine Sansa gifting you with an article she sewed just for you.**

“Y/N, I have something for you.”

“I don’t know what to say, my Lady.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Your acceptance is all the gratitude I need.”


End file.
